the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv03 CH 24 hungry ghost (annotated)
Annotations for hungry ghost from Honeysuckle & Pain. Page 618 The Exploding Cat a zine created by film critic, writer, and filmmaker Sandi Tan when she was 16, along with her friends. Very little info can be found on the internet, but the zine is featured in the documentary Shirkers (2018) (source: MZD pointed this out in his facebook post from November 28 2018: "For those interested in just Singapore or just Jingjing or want a little more insight when it comes to TFv3 p. 618 or just want to bathe in Sandi Tan's brilliance (without whom there would be no Jingjing) . . . check out her movie SHIRKERS on Netflix") Page 619 toot inept Yau kwee literally meaning “hungry ghost”. It describes a glutton or avaricious person Hean toh flip the table, flip over the table chio kao peng ''' to laugh until one falls down '''tang ki Tongji, a Chinese folk religion religious specialist, usually translated as a "spirit medium", "oracle", or "shaman" Juang are a tribal (Adivasi) group of people of the Munda ethnic group found mainly in the Gonsaika hill range of Keonjhar district of Odisha, India ooh yiah boh ''' "is it for real?" or "Are you sure?" '''bomohs malay medicine man Page 620 kong sar kong si talk idly ("Talk three talk four") hor ''' "Ohhhhh". Usually used when someone give you some revelation, and it's just dawning on you '''mong cha cha confused, disoriented koyak spoilt, broken lao yah pok ' crappy, useless '''hum pah lang ' everything Page 621 'kway ' ricecake, chicken, prostitute '''lepak ah chek white old man, sissy bising noisy akasai ' girlish, cute '''kiasi ' afraid of dying '''kau vue and pursue opposite (same) sex ponteng ' run away '''ah kua ' transvestite, gay Page 622-623 now that we know synsnap is related to memories, i.e. pink fractals, and that i tis also related to the drugs, we can see that it is the drug that affects the fractals behavior. See also pages 61-65 Page 624 '''outlawed josh sticks not sure if all of them, but the big ones seem to be banned because they pollute air and are more damaging than cigarettes hungry ghost festival The Ghost Festival also known as the Hungry Ghost Festival in modern day, Zhong Yuan Jie or Yu Lan Jie (traditional Chinese: 盂蘭節) is a traditional Buddhist and Taoist festival held in Asian countries. In the Chinese calendar (a lunisolar calendar), the Ghost Festival is on the 15th night of the seventh month (14th in southern China). During Ghost Festival, the deceased are believed to visit the living rambutan is a medium-sized tropical tree in the family Sapindaceae. The name also refers to the fruit produced by this tree. The rambutan is native to Malay-Indonesian region, and other regions of tropical Southeast Asia boh lui liao no money Fong Yeow Cheng ' Eagle Brand Medicated Oil Page 625 '''kai kai ' walk walk Page 627 '''temple perhaps Kiew Lee Tong Temple Page 628 Kan cheong nervous, uptight, harried, harrased; dukun is an Indonesian-Malay term for shaman Page 629 white horse horse is an important motif in Chinese mythology. White horse is related to buddhism and there are temples like Luoyang White Horse Temple. Who is the ruler though, I am not sure Huat kueh ''' Steamed Chinese Pumpkin Muffins '''wife's delights ? peranakan ''' Peranakan Chinese or Straits-born Chinese are the descendants of Chinese immigrants who came to the Malay archipelago Page 630 '''Wings spread wide as opera vison of a opera house was an im portant moment in Battlestar Galactica, a tv show MZD called a major inspiration for TF Mu lien Mulian. Mulian Rescues His Mother (Chinese: 目連救母; pinyin: Mùlián jiù mǔ), or Mulian Saves His Mother From Hell is a popular Chinese Buddhist tale originating in the 3rd century CE, inspired by tales from India of Maudgalyayana, who becomes Mulian in the Chinese stories. Mulian, a virtuous monk, seeks the help of the Buddha to rescue his mother, who has been condemned to the lowest and most painful purgatory in karmic retribution for her transgressions. Mulian cannot rescue her by his individual effort, however, but is instructed by the Buddha to offer food and gifts to monks and monasteries on the 15th day of the 7th lunar month, which established the Ghost Festival (Chinese: 鬼 節; pinyin: guijie). The monk's devotion to his mother reassured Chinese that Buddhism did not undermine Confucian filial piety and helped to make Buddhism into a Chinese religion. Mulian and his mother appeared onstage in operas, especially folk-opera, and have been the subject of films and television series Maybe suggesting something about jingjing’s mother? suona Chinese woodwind musical instrument is the scary winged creature reason why tian li freaked out when she saw the owl room? Page 631 malu shame gorblock idiot hell notes flame Hell money is a form of joss paper printed to resemble legal tender bank notes. The notes are not an officially recognized currency or legal tender since their sole intended purpose is to be offered as burnt-offerings to the deceased as often practiced by the Chinese and several East Asian cultures g'ood class bungalows' more commonly known as GCBs, are considered the most exclusive residential properties in Singapore Iphones, bugattis, bungalows at paws not real, but made out of papier-mache I think, but maybe an exageration caused by tripping jingjing. Also symbols of wealth. Perhaps jingjing sees what one can buy for the money (the real one) materialized at cat’s paws. Money encoding property tau hong ''' to go mad (have „air in the head“) '''stirrup, paws so the creature is an horse with an papier-mache cat head? kayu ' stupid („wood“) Page 635 '''Papier mache ' Activities during the ghost month include preparing ritualistic food offerings, burning incense, and burning joss paper, a papier-mâché form of material items such as clothes, gold and other fine goods for the visiting spirits of the ancestors '''Head explodes The headshot burst into the cultural imaginary with the assassination of John F. Kennedy in 1963, and it has been remediated from historical anxieties about execution and brain death to the eye-popping spectacle of the exploding head to video games, where it has entered a regime that holds virtuosic reflexes as the highest form of capital. – from Shooting to Kill, Headshots, Twitch Reflexes, and the Mechropolitics of Video Games, a paper from where the term Mechropolitics (from TFv3 Ratings, page 33) originates „Headshoting“ a fake cat while burning fake money expecting a revard... Page 636 tzai ''' cool, calm '''Sama same Hoon kees ''' probably Hoon Kee restaurant in Singapore '''borak to talk idly Page 638 kings self They are playing checkers Page 639 lizard defend a wall ? Kay kalang kabut very chaotic, confused Pages 640-641 - Senex in Frari Place: Santa Maria Gloriosa dei Frari. Pyramid Monument to Antonio Canova Painting Titian’s Assumption. Assumption of the Virgin is a large oil painting by Italian Renaissance artist Titian, executed in 1516–18. The Assumption of the virgin depicted in the painting is celebrated every year on August 15 and is a defined dogma of the Catholic church. It commemorates the rising of Mary to heaven before the decay of her body. It is a sign of her passing into eternal life and thus, it is a holy day of obligation. There is a distinction between the ascension of Jesus and the assumption of Mary. The ascension was the rising of Jesus under his own power, while the assumption means that someone else raised Mary to heaven. It is said that Jesus himself came and carried her up. My wealth ''' echo of zhong’s fate '''Canova Italian neoclassical sculptor, famous for his marble sculptures Heart only Canova’s heart is buried here; the tomb, realised by his disciples, is based on the drawing of Canova himself for an unrealised tomb for Titian The book is closed the one the lion is lying on 'Senex coughing blood ' like Shnorhk 'Finger pointing... where? ' to hell? Category:Annotations